Magic is Explosive
by LadyPhenyx
Summary: Magic isn't all sparkles and glitter, and even the most benign spells can have devastating consequences when proper safety measures aren't taken. North...really ought to know that by now.


An explosion rocked the North Pole, sending ice cracking and the building shaking, knocking toys out of the air and sending elves toppling across the floor.

The Workshop shuddered with after shocks, everyone inside grabbing onto whatever was closest to keep their feet.

They stared at each other in disbelief before a yeti let out a cry and they took off almost as one towards the deeper levels, where North did his magical experiments.

Jack and Bunny, who had been visiting, followed in the wake of the yeti. Underfoot the elves ran amock, in a panic and getting in the way.

Smoke started to taint the halls as they got closer, and Bunny sprang forward, pushing his way past the yeti, who parted to let him pass once they realized who was coming, calling forward to make a path.

Yeti emerged from one of the work rooms, coughing and stumbling and ushered away towards the infirmary.

Jack stood back, suddenly deeply aware that he wasn't going to be much help here. He couldn't help to carry a yeti, and his medical know-how wasn't going to be a match for the yeti who had studied it, or Bunny, who had been the team's de-facto healer until they got the yeti medics and still was when they were out in the field.

"This doesn't happen often, does it?" he asked the yeti next to him.

A stream of what to most sounded like gibberish answered, but Jack had learned to understand. _Not often, but not rarely enough_.

Jack worried, figiting with his staff and wishing he could help, but didn't panic until he saw the yeti carrying North out of the workshop.

There was blood in North's hair, and he was coughing violently.

Bunny was supporting one side, while Phil had the other.

Jack started to rush forward, held back by the yeti as they hurried North past. Jack turned to glare at the yeti, only to be pushed to follow once the trio had gotten through the crowd.

With a deep breath Jack nodded at the yeti and rushed to follow, flying and hoping he wasn't leaving ice in his wake.

-XXX-

They wouldn't let Jack into the infirmary.

He argued and ranted, but they were firm.

He was mid-rant when one of the guards stepped forward and wrapped their huge, furry arms around him.

Jack choked, and after a moment, clung.

The yeti patted his head, stroking his hair and grumbled at him. They understood, but the medics needed to focus, they'd let him in as soon as they could they said in the grumbling speech of the yeti.

Jack nodded, face still buried in yeti fur, and continued to cling.

-XXX-

The door opened and all three jerked, staring at the door. The elves scattered, hiding behind whatever was closest and staring.

They'd been banned from the infirmary centuries ago unless they were the one being treated. It was...safest for everyone.

The yeti who poked their head out nodded and gestured for Jack to come in.

He pushed away from the yeti who had been holding him, patting their arm and giving them a grateful glance as he went.

North was lying on a bed in the infirmary, gruffly trying to get up and arguing with Bunny in a voice gone harsh from breathing smoke.

And suddenly, Jack was furious.

He stormed up to the bed, his staff giving a crack that echoed when he rapped it against the floor. Heads whipped around to stare before going back to their previous tasks, hiding smiles.

"No! North, you stay in that bed!" he snapped. "What were you thinking? What happened?"

"Ah, was definitely too much fairy dust," North said airily, before launching into another coughing fit.

"It's not funny, North," Jack said coldly. "You could have gotten seriously hurt. You can't lecture me about my dangerous stunts and then pull something like this."

"Th' Snowflake's right," Bunny said when North started to give Jack a Look. "We've all done some pretty daft things, North, but ignorin' basic safety's the daftest yet."

"Was not ignoring it! Just..." North started, waving his hands vaguely.

"Forgetting it in the moment, which is just as bad," Jack said coldly. He poked North, making him jump with the quick flash of frost. "You can't forget, North. There's too many people counting on you."

He swallowed hard against the tears that suddenly threatened. "We just found each other, don't...don't you dare..."

Jack took a deep breath, clinging to his staff, jumping slightly as Bunny's paw rested on his shoulder.

North had the grace to look abashed. "Ah, perhaps was...bit more careless than should have been. Forgive me?"

"Only if you'll be more careful in the future," Jack said, crossing his arms and staring North down, foot tapping.

"Yes, yes, of course," North said airily.

"North..." Jack and Bunny growled, glancing at each other with surprise before switching back to staring North down.

"All right, all right," North said, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Word as a Guardian?" Bunny pressed.

"Ah, like dog with bone," North groaned. Jack glared at him and North relented. "Yes, all right, word as Guardian. Will take more care in future."

"Good," Jack said, hopping up onto North's bed and leaning against him. "You scared me. I'm taking a nap now."

"Jack, you...I need to..." North flailed as Jack, to all intents and purposes, fell asleep on North, pinning him to the bed. He looked around for aid and all the yeti were suddenly fascinated by everything but looking at North.

Bunny snorted softly, climbing up on the other side of the bed. "Yer outmaneuvered, North. May as well take that nap, you ain't gettin' up any time soon."

"Bunny, not you too...Bunny, wake up," North demanded as Bunny curled up half on top of him.

North huffed and lay back. Seemed he wasn't going to be able to get up for awhile.

Eventually he, too, fell asleep, and that was how the rest of the Guardians found them later.

Tooth kept the picture where Bunny wouldn't find it.


End file.
